Child of dreams
by Firehedgehog
Summary: To escape Reala who is alive again for some reason Nights escapes into another dimention.
1. Chapter 1 3

I got the idea for this story one day when talking to Flamdramon girl, its a 

nights into dream/Ranma crossover, I really hope the story does well and 

encourages others to write crossovers with Nights in them

Child of Dreams

By firehedgehog

Chapter one

      Night knew that something was wrong, the feeling of wrongness 

buzzed around him like an annoying bug. He frowned flying through 

Nightopia trying to figure out what was wrong, but he could find nothing.

      'What is wrong then, the power in Nightopia is being stolen' Nights 

thought and it was, all around he could feel the power being stolen to 

somewhere and even trying to steal power from the dream crystal fussed to 

him.

      "Nights!" someones frantic yell got his attention, startled he turned 

around to see Snuze a nightopian flying towards him at a very fast pace a 

worried look on his usually cheerful face.

      "Snuze whats wrong?" Nights asked, he looked around seeing if Napp 

was around also.

      "Reala has somehow come back, he is eating all the dream energy in 

nightopia and he already got Napp," the small Nightopian cried and Nights 

gasped in shock, he had thought Reala detroyed when he had faded away in 

the real world into the world of limbo but somehow his rival and worst 

enimie was back.

      "When did it start Snuze, do you know how this has happened?" he 

asked the winged nightopian who was now crying, Snuze wipped away his 

tears and answered him.

      "I don't know how he came back alive but he's using some kind of new 

power to suck way everyones power making them cease to exist, all i know 

is that he's getting all this power to destroy you," Snuze said and Nights 

purple eyes opened wide, now he could feel Realas new vast power and 

knew he could never defeat the other nightmaren now.

      "This isn't good," he whispered to himself, he knew that he had to 

escape Reala before the nightmaren could get him.

      "Nights, I know of a way you can escape him," Snuze said, Nights 

looked at the dream creature in surprise wondering what it could be.

      "What is it Snuze?" he asked, the nightopian looked around nervously 

and then answered.

      "There is another dimention that not many know of, only one 

Nightmaren went to it about eighteen years ago, she returned a few years 

after she went somehow surviving with hardly any dream energy. She told 

me that in that dimention dream energy is everywhere, while her powers 

were very weak there she was able to survive... I know how to go there and 

you can hide there from Reala," Snuze said, Nights blinked surprised at this.

      "What is the downside?" he asked, the nightopian sighed and told him.

      "While there your power will make you look human, also I will not be 

able to contact you much,' Snuze said, Nights frowned at this but realized 

that it was his only option.

      "How do we begin," he said, Snuze looked at him and then quickly lead 

him to a place Nights hadn't known existed. There in a strang temple was a 

strange silvery glowing portal, the energy of it felt so familiar for some 

reason but he couldn't place.

      "Through this portal is the world you will hide, but I must warn you 

that if another nightmaren enters that dimention you might be forced to 

take your real form," Snuze said, Nights nodded and started to float towards 

the portal.

      "I'll miss you my friend, one day I will return and everything will be 

as it is suppose to be," Nights said taking one last look at his friend, the 

nightopian gave him a small smile and then Nights leapt through the portal.

      "Goodbye Nights, I wish you luck," Snuze said, then with that he left to 

try to save the other nightopians from Reala's wrath.

***

      Ranma woke up with a start, he looked around sweat on his brow 

from the dream he had just had. Never before had he had a dream like that, 

he had seen strange creatures dying and a creature save a purple mime like 

creature that radiated a pure power and had a stange crystal in his chest.

      'Trouble is coming, I don't know why but this dream worries me,' 

Ranma thought, he got out of bed and looked at the night sky clouded over 

by rain clouds.

      "I hope it is only a dream, but usually my dreams show me what I 

need to know," Ranma whispered thinking of his past, he sighed and lay back 

onto his bed. He had moved back in with his mother after he had found out 

that he was adopted, the girls found that this was enough of an excuse that 

they didn't have to marry him anymore.

      He closed his eyes and he saw the purple creature again, he sighed 

wondering what it was about him that made him want to meet this creature.

      'He seemed familiar, maby I met him in one of my dreams' Ranma 

thought for his dreams were different than any other persons dreams, they 

sometimes showed him the future and he could control them sometimes.

      "Who are you?" he whispered about the dream creature, he rolled 

over and fell asleep once again.

***

      Reala growled in frustration as he felt his hated rival escape him 

somehow, now Nights was gone and without him he could not have his 

revenge.

      "Well if I can't destroy Nights I will just rule the dream world again 

with Nights gone again, but he will be mine and i will completely destroy 

him as he tried to do to me," reala said and he laughed evilly, captives of him 

nearby shivered in fear of that laugh. 

      Also the fact that Realas voice was not the same of when he had last 

been in the dream world, what had changed to make the nightmaren so 

much more powerful and even more evil scared the heck out of them.

Chapter two

      It was a monday morning and Ranma slowly walked to school still half 

asleep, he now went to a different school since he lived with his mother now 

instead of his father at the Tendo dojo. It was kind of weird not to be 

engaged to Akane or the other girls now, the only ones that hadn't given up 

on him were the chinease amazon Shampoo and Ukyo his childhood friend.

      ^Splash^

      Ranma sighed as he became a she, she wrung out he soaked hair and 

pulled out a canteen of hot water out of his backpack. Soon he was male 

again and with his chi dried himself quickly off, since the water had woken 

him up the rest of the way he walked faster to school so that he wouldn't be 

late.

      He sighed as he got in class three minutes before the late bell, with a 

slight smile he sat in his desk at the back of the classroom and pulled out his 

binder and pen. Since leaving nerima he had become a much better student 

with better grades, this of course was because he no longer was under 

constant attack and had time to actually study.

      "Hello class, before we begin class I would like to introduce a new 

student that will be joining us today," Mr Watts there English teacher said, 

this got there attention quickly at the mention that they were going to get a 

new classmate.

      "Hello, my name is Nights Omega and i am happy to meet you all," the 

new student said coming into the classroom, there were some snickers at his 

strange name but Ranma didn't join in. The new kid was sixteen years old 

like himself with large wide set kind eyes that were a strange shade of 

purple, he had a sweet face showing intelligence and a kindness Ranma rarly 

saw.

      "Please take the seat beside ranma, Ranma please raise your hand," 

the teacher said and ranma did so, a second later the new boy sat down next 

to him.

      "Welcome to our class," Ranma whispered to Nights, the purple haired 

boy gave him a shy smile and then class actually began and he had to start 

taking notes.

***

      Nights had never realized that the human world could be so boring, 

how did Elliot and Claris stand it. The teacher droned on and on about books 

and famous poets, half the class were already asleep yet the teacher ignored.

      Most of the humans here had already decided that he didn't fit in and 

that he would be the one to pick on, the only person who had actually been 

nice was the boy Ranma sitting next to him. Ranma had raven black hair tied 

into a braid and strange sapphier colored eyes, Nights had never seen 

humans or anyone with that shade of blue before.

      Ranma had a strength and a kindness about him that made Nights 

want to know him better, the feelings he felt about the boy reminded of 

himself for some reason and he wanted to know why he was drawn towards 

the human boy.

      It was during second period during math that Nights began to become 

frustrated, these problems made no sense to him and he knew that if he 

didn't at least try to get them right his human disguise wouldn't be complete.

      "Need help?" a friendly voice asked, startled Nights looked up to see 

Ranma a friendly smile on his face and his math books in his arms.

      "Actually yes, this math make no sense," he answered, Ranma gave a 

small laugh and sat down next to him. As he sat dow Nights noticed the other 

humans give Ranma a funny look, he realized that they were staring because 

Ranma had laughed... what was so strang about a laugh.

      "Its actually not that hard Nights and I know because a few months 

ago I had trouble with it, let me show you the trick of them," Ranma said, 

Nights then smiled as Ranma showed him the correct way of doing them and 

he saw how easily they actually were.

      "Thanks Ranma, by now you must think I'm a total idiot," Nights said 

with a small embarrissed laugh, Ranma looked at him and smiled at him.

      "No I see that your someone who is very smart and special in some 

way, I look forward to seeing what you can do," Ranma said, then he got up 

and went to his own seat.

      "Thanks," Nights said with a smile as he started to do his math work, 

that smile vanished as he once again remembered why he looked human and 

was not in Nightopia.

      'Be okay Snuze, I can't bare to loose anyone else' Nights thought, he 

sighed sadly.

***

      Snuze sneezed as he ran from one of Realas lackeys, he sniffed his 

nose and wondered why he was thinking of Nights at the moment when he 

was flying for his life.

      'Hope your alright Nights, I just hope Reala doesn't find you anytime 

soon' Snuze thought, a single tea left his eye which he wippped away... he 

didn't have enough time to be sad for he had his life to fight for.

***

      Reala frowned as he looked over his domain, he could see the lines of 

his slaves slowly stagger back to there cages after a hard days work. He 

flicked one of his red and black tails of his joker like hat back with a smirk, 

thes nightopians thought that this was bad just wait till they found out what 

he had planned for tomorrow.

      Leaning back in his throne he Laughed evilly, that laugh echoed 

through the air of the dream world sending tingles of fear through all.

***

      Ranma woke with a start from a nap he had fallen into earlier that 

lunch time, looking at his watch he saw that he still had thirty minute left of 

lunch. He sighed and was about to go back to sleep when he heard a 

commotion, frowning he followed the noise.

      It was a large crowd of teens surrounding a fight, but the fight was 

more like a one way battle for one of the people weren't fighting back. When 

he got a good look at the person being beat up he silently swore angerly, 

they were picking on the new kid nights who he already considered a friend 

and he didn't have many friends.

      "Hey leave Nights alone," he yelled over the crowds noise and as he 

leapt into the air seeming almost to float, he then gently landed between 

Nights and the bully hurting him.

      The crowds around them began to whisper, there were rumurs saying 

that Ranma knew how to fight yet they hadn't seen him fight yet, they all 

wondered how good he was.

***

      Nights blinked as Ranma suddenly appeared in front of him, he didn't 

much like the human that had been hurting him or the crowds who had 

cheered it on. Then the bully attacked his new friend, then with speed he 

thought humans unable to use Ranma knocked out the bully and helped 

Nights to his feet.

      "You okay Nights?" Ranma asked and they looked into each others 

eyes, Nights saw courage in those blue eyes that seened to hold many 

emotions in them and also that of life. Ranma saw in those purple depths 

someone very special that had a purpose in life, and a strange power that 

Nights was trying very hard to hide from everyone.

      "Yeah I'm okay, you didn't hurt him very much did you?" Nights said 

indicating the bully, Nights watched as ranma looked at the bully and gave a 

small snort.

      "Don't worry Nights I just knocked him out, he'll be awake in no time 

but with a headache," Ranma said, then the pigtailed youth glared at the 

people assembled around them angerly.

      "Nights is my friend so don't pick on him, if you do I will make it my 

bussiness to stop you," Ranma said glaring at them, the crowd nodded still 

awed at how he had taken out the strongest boy at there school like it was 

nothing.

      "Thank you Ranma, but do you think it was neccesary to threaten 

them?" Nights asked as the crowd left to look for somethin to amuse them, 

Ranma looked at him and Nights was surprised to see sadness in those blue 

eyes.

      "Sometimes that way is needed Nights to strike to make a point, the 

kids here are mostly from the street and need examples to make them 

understand something... anyway your my friend," Ranma said, Nights smiled 

liking this human very much.

      "Thanks Ranma, I don't have many friends and that meant alot to me," 

Nights said with a shy smile, Ranma smiled at him and those blue eyes of his 

brightened.

      "You know they give free ice cream at lunch time on monday, I also 

happen to know where there giving it away today," Ranma said giving him a 

sideways glance, Nights looked at the boy and smirked slightly.

      "Yes, ice cream does sound good," he said, then the two friends then 

went to get ice cream.

ic series again. on my other SoChapter Three

      It had been a week since Nights had come to the human world, the 

young nightmaren found that the raven haired human youth as a friend 

made living in this dimention easier. At the moment he was at Ranma's 

house at a sleep over, he found the idea of sleeping over fun and he found 

him liking Ranmas mother Nodoka.

      The house was quite large, much larger then the apartment he had 

rented while staying in the human world. Ranma had also rented some 

anime movies for them to watch, Nights had watched one of them already 

and found them amazing.

      "Nights you having fun?" Ranma asked near midnight as they snacked 

on popcorn, Nights swallowed and took a sip of water to wash it down better 

before he answered.

      "A lot of fun Ranma, I've never been to a sleep over before and its 

cool," Nights said, it was around midnight when they turned out the lights and went to bed. While Ranma actually went to sleep Nights looked at the ceiling silently, there was another difference between him and humans he actually did not sleep or dream.

      It was then that a whimpering sound caught his attention, rolling over 

towards Ranma he saw that it was Ranma making the sound. The boys face 

was pale and sweat covered his brow, Ranma shook and Nights could feel 

fear radiate around the human.

      'What could scare Ranma so much in a dream, he is the bravest human 

I know' Nights thought with a frown, getting up he got closer to Ranma and 

sat down next to him. He sighed knowing that by using his powers Reala 

might track him down... but he had to know what scared his friend so much, 

with that in mind he touched Ranma temples with his hands and entered his 

dreams.

***

      Swirling rainbows surrounded Nights as he floated through Ranmas 

dreams, somewhere near he could hear sounds of a child crying. In the 

dream world he was in his nightmaren form so knowing Ranma wouldn't 

reconize him he flew towards the sound, he soon found that the crying came 

from a small child who was surrounded by huge cats trying to tear his skin.

      He frowned as he looked down at the child, he was about five years 

old with raven black hair and he wore a martial arts training gi. Then it hit 

him, this child was Ranma in his dreams... but why would cats scare Ranma 

so much to have terrible nightmares.

      "Leave me alone, don't hurt me...... I don't want the neko ken anymore," chibi-ranma cried, the cats growled as one and got closer to Ranma.

      "Don't worry, I won't let them hurt you," Nights said floating down to 

Chibi-Ranma, gently he picked ranma up and floated into the sky. Soon the 

cats were no longer in sight, once he was sure of that he looked at this dream 

version of Ranma. Ranmas eyes held that sadness he had first seen in those 

eyes and his eyes seemed to see more then they should in life, he wondered 

what had changed Ranma like this.... if what he had seen it had happened to 

ranma when he was about five years old.

      "Who are you... you seem familliar, are you a dream guardian like I've 

read about in books?" Ranma asked, Nights blinked and frowned at this 

question... he didn't know humans had stories about dream guardians.

      "I am a Nightmaren Ranma, I saw your nightmare and decided to help 

you... now tell me what happened to make you afraid of cats?" Nights asked, 

what ranma said next made Nights want to go into Genmas dreams and 

torture him the way his son had been tortured as a child and made afraid of 

cats.

      "What kind of parent is he, he's almost as bad as my counterpart 

reala," Nights said angerly his eyes flashing, Ranma looked at Nights his blue 

eyes sad.

      "He did all this supposidly so I'd be the best martial artist in the world 

but i know he only did it so one day i would feed his stomach forever, 

anyway he really didn't care if he messed up my mind... since I was adopted 

he thought he could do anything he wanted and no one would care," Ranma 

said, Nights gritted his teeth wondering what would happen if he accidently 

killed Genma in his dreams... would he die in real life.

      "Ranma what else did he do to you?' Nights asked, he saw a floating 

bench and the two of them sat on it. Ranma sighed and told him everything, 

from the day Genma took him away from Nodoka to today. Nights eyes were 

quite wide in the end, the curse and all the girls trying to marry poor ranma 

was just a shock.

      "You must be lonely Ranma," Nights said, by now Ranmas dream body 

had changed to look his normal age and was hugging his legs to his chest.

      "I was lonely alot before but now I'm not, now I have a best friend 

named nights.... he seems to understand me then anyone ever before," 

Ranma said with a shy smile, Nights smiled a little bit glad that Ranma 

thought so well of him.

      "Ranma soon you'll be waking up so i have to go, many we will meet in 

dreams again," Nights said and Ranma nodded, with that Nights flew off and 

left Ranmas dreams.

***

      Nights found himself sitting beside the now calmly sleeping ranma, he 

noticed that the raven haired human had a small smile on his face now.

      "Sleep well my friend," Nights whispered, he got back into his sleeping 

bag and watched the sun creep inside fom the windows.

***

      Reala seethed in anger, he had felt Nights in the dream world yet after 

searching had found nothing and then he couldn't feel Nights anymore.

      "Damn you Nights, even if it takes a hundred years i will have my 

revenge on you," Reala swore angerly, a black aura shone around him with 

green in it making him look sickly.

***

      Ranma woke up feeling better then he had in many years, at first his dreams had been like they always had but then he had met a new friend in his dreams. He frowned as he now reconized his dream friend as the one he had seen in another dresam, what could this mean.

      'I'll have to be careful, I don't know why but I have a feeling that the time of trouble is getting closer' Ranma thought with a frown, he sat up in his sleeping bag and he smiled when he saw that Nights was already awake.

      "Mom isn't awake yet Nights, how about I make breakfast for us both," Ranma suggested to his purple haired friend, Nights smiled his eyes sparkling at the mention of food.

      "Mmmm... food, does it have sugar in it?" Nights asked a gleam in his eyes, Ranma gave a small laugh and said there would be lots of sugar.

***

      The strange dreams were back, he had fallen asleep while laying in the sun resting up after the game of Tag he had played with Nights. He looked around relieved that he could control this dream, the strange world around him was dark and a feeling of fear filled the air.

      'This is where it begins' Ranma thought and then he blinked his dream eyes, he didn't know what that thought of his meant but it was true.

      "This is what Nightopia is now I guess, nightmares rule.... but soon the final battle will begin," Ranma wispered and then he blinked again, he sighed wishing that in dreams he wouldn't be able to find out what kind of things would happen in the future.

      "But who is the enimie I must know, I have a feeling it could mean life or death to me," Ranma said with a frown, then as he watched a patch of dream mist gathered togeather to form....

***

      "Ranma wake up," Nights said looking at his napping friend, with a startled gasp Ranma opened his eyes and looked at Nights.

      "Ump.... what a dream, wish it would go away," Ranma muttered rubbing his forhead, Nights frowned and wondered what dream Ranma had been having in that short time.

      "Ranma what was this dream, maby it will go away if you tell me?" Nights asked sittting down beside the raven haired teen, Ranma looked at him for a second and then sighed.

      "Its about the world where dream creatures live but now its peace is shattered by a nightmare creature of hate and dispare,  all i know is that the battle started there but the battle will end in the waking world," Ranma wispered rubbling his eyes, because of this he never saw Nights pale at the dream description.

      'How is it possible for Ranma to go to Nightopia or know what he knows, what is this vision' Nights thought scared slightly, what if these dream visions showed Ranma what Nights truly was.... what if Reala could track these visions to Ranma.

      "Ranma do you know what this evil nightmare creature looks like, you know what it is?" Nights asked, Ranma gave him a funny look but answered the question anyway.

      "No you woke me just before the dream showed me him, but I know it will be revealed in time..... and that the power he holds is not his own," Ranma answered, Nights frowned knowing that this couldn't be good at all.

      "You know what Ranma,  think that some anime movies will make you forget all about this dream," Nights suggested to the raven haired teen, Ranma looked at him and gave a small smile.

      "I hope so Nights I really do, but trouble is coming very soon," Ranma said, those words sent shivers down the younge Nightmarens spine.

      "I wonder how soon," Nights wispered sadly, he said it so low that Ranma didn't hear him.

TBC

Wa la a new crossover of a different type and I know you will not find out what i have in store, anyway more action coming soon and you can't forget the Nerima wreaking crew is still at large and many still hold gruges against out pigtailed martial artist.


	2. Chapter 4

Let out a cheer Chapter Four is here so fans let out a cheer (and glare 

at the writer annoyed that it took so long), anyway this is a 

Ranma/Nights into Dreams crossover and the story is copyright to me. 

This series will be small compared to my sagas, but I'll do my best... 

really its hard to work on ten or more stories at once.

Child of dreams

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Four

      An unknown Nightmaren danced, her golden eyes held a knowledge of 

power and its mouth twisted in a wry smile.

      Its uniform was entirely black with gold designs on it, it wore a 

joker like hat like Nights and Reala. The golden designs seemed to pull 

the eyes in, like a black hole pulled anything in.

      "Soon, the circle will be complete," the nightmaren whispered, and 

then the nightmaren vanished as if it had never been there. A second 

later a nightopian flew onto the scene and frowned, then shrugging it 

went on its way.

***

One Month later:

      Ranma sighed and looked up at the sky sadly, today he felt down... 

and he had no idea of why he was feeling this way. There was a feeling 

of wrongness in the ear that seemed to tingle, it was as if it was 

warning him of something.

      'What is it, what is going to happen' Ranma thought, he shook his 

head and continued on his way to school.

      A week ago Nights had found out about his gender switching curse, 

his purple eyed friend had taken it quite well.... thankfully Nights 

decided he was still a good friend to be friends with.

      "Hey Ranma!" a friendly familiar voice called, ranma smiled as a 

certain purple haired boy came running into sight a friendly smile on 

his heart shaped face.

      "Hi Nights, ready for that big test today?" he asked as Nights 

began to walk beside him, Nights made a face.

      "I hope so, we stayed up late three nights in a row to study for 

it," Nights said, Ranma gave a laugh and had a feeling that they would 

do fine in the test.

***

      "Find him, FIND ME NIGHTS!" Reala screamed at his lackeys, 

terrified at what there master could do the much less powerful 

nightmaren flew out of sight at great rates.

      Reala gritted his teeth angerly, he should of found Nights by 

now.... and for over a month now he had felt nothing of his rival in the 

dream realm.

      'Damn you Nights, where ever you are I will hunt you done and 

destroy you for eternity' Reala thought holding his hand in a fist, he 

then yelled at his slaves noticing they had slacked off in there work.

***

Yet another month:

      "Nights your really good at theses games, your beating my high 

scores," Ranma said with a sigh, Nights grinned at him and beat yet 

another of his scores.

      "Rub it in why don't you," he mumbled, Nights gave a small bell 

like laugh.

      "Your being silly Ranma, were still friends and scores don't mean 

much remember," Nights teased, Ranma grinned at Nights an they both 

laughed.

      "I know Buddy, my life would be so depressing without you," Ranma 

said, turning back to go through the piles of games he didn't notice 

Nights slight frown.

***

      Reala laughed evilly as a servant reported what it had found, 

finally after a long time of searching he had found Nights.

      "You can run Nights, but you can no longer hide," he sneered, he 

flew up into the air and ordered his army to form... they were going after 

Nights.

      Concentrating he began to open a portal with his evil energy, soon 

the bane of his existence would be no more.

***

That Night (lol):

      Nights sighed as he entered his apartment, he didn't know why but 

he felt a strong connection between Ranma and himself. But he was also 

confused, how could he be so happy with Ranma while his Nightopian 

friends were enslaved by Reala.

      'But I like Ranma, he's like a brother... a little brother, he 

reminds me of myself also' Nights thought closing his eyes, Ranma was a 

free soul that seemed to dance like he himself did.

      There was also the raven haired teens strange dreams, he knew that 

they were letting Ranma see the dream world somehow and even Reala. How 

Ranma did this he didn't know, Ranma didn't even have a red dream 

crystal like Elliot and Claris had.

      Suddenly Nights gasped as he felt a strange power flare somewhere 

near, he swore as he recognized it.

      "It can't be," he said gritting his teeth, he ran to his window 

and looked out. He gulped and paled at what he saw, the whole sky was 

lit up like christmas lights. It was a portal that led to the dream 

world, and it filled the whole sky.

      "It is," he said slumping to the floor sadly, he knew that this 

world was doomed if Reala came through the portal with his forces... so 

now Nights had to defend this dimension.

      'I wonder, how will Ranma react when he finds out what I truly am' 

he thought slightly depressed, he so hoped that he wouldn't be rejected 

because of it.

      Getting up he peered out the window once again, fear flowed 

through his body as something floated out of the portal that felt 

totally evil.

      "Reala, he's here," Nights whispered, this was not good at all.

TBC

I'm really sorry it took so long to update, but I had a mondo writers 

block problem and I have lots of other fics that I don't have that 

problem for. Anyway I'll hopefully update this fic again soon, anyway 

this fic will not be many chapters long like all my other stories 

because I have to many stories and not enough time to update all of 

them.

Ja ne


	3. Chapter 5

Yatta, I can't believe that I'm actually working on this fic, Most people 

probably believed I had abandoned it... but nah I just had mondo writing block 

on how to do certain parts. Dedicated to all those people who emailed me to 

continue... and to the few people who left reviews for me at FF.net.

Child of dreams

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Five

      Ranam gasped as sudden pain filled his body, hugging himself he fell to 

his knees trembling.

      Never had he felt such pain before, not even when he had gone against 

Saffron.

      He gave a silent scream as his head began to feel as if it would 

explode, he clutched it and shook on the ground.

      'What's going on, what's wrong with me' Ranma thought whimpering 

slightly, tears slipped down his face from the pain.

He had been taught to cry or shown pain like this was weak, but since 

the baka panda wasn't here he could freely show the terrible pain he was in.

      Finally the pain lessened some and he slowly got up, with swaying steps 

he made it to the window and looked out.

      He gulped and swore silently, the sky was covered with a darkness of 

some type and whatever had just come through it felt pure evil.

He shivered at this, he had never felt anything so evil... this things 

aura was just twisted.

      "No, it can't be," he whispered as he saw what had come trough, it was a 

creature that looked like a twisted version of a joker... the evil creature from 

his dreams.

      Quickly the blue eyed youth looked for anyone on the streets, what he 

saw made his blood run cold. Everyone outside lay on the ground there faces 

twisted in pain and eyes glazed, humans, birds and every creature he could see 

was effected by it.

      "Mom," he said, he had forgotten his mother and had to make sure she was 

all right. He ran to her room, noticing that he was moving better now. All he 

could feel of the earlier pain was a dull ache in his body.

      "Mother," he whispered sadly, his mother was in the same situation as 

those outside. He turned and left sadly. He had a feeling, that there was no 

way he could help her at the moment.

      'But why wasn't I effected the same as the others, sure I was in total 

pain for a few moments but I feel fine now?' Ranma thought confused, what ever 

was happening was connected to the creature in the sky.

      "I'll be back," he whispered pulling on his sneakers, he had to do 

something or the people he cared about could die from the pain they were in.

***

      Reala laughed, here in this dimension nights hid, soon his army would 

come into this dimension and destroy it completely. He couldn't wait to 

destroy Nights, he hated that goody two shoes Nightmaren (lol).

      'Soon I will destroy everything, once I destroy this dimension I'll 

today destroy the dream world... then the whole universe' Reala thought and he 

laughed crazily (writer sweatdrops).

      He gathered dark dream energy in his clawed hands, it was the same dark 

energy he had used to escape limbo and become so powerful.

      Sanity had long ago left him, all that was left was pure evil... and it 

was insane.

***

      Nights ran through the streets his eyes filled with sadness, somehow 

when Reala had opened the portal in the sky like that it had affected 

everyone.

      He felt terrible sadness at what he saw, everyone laying in silent agony 

and even car crashes for people had been in the cars when the pain struck.

      'Ranma must be like that too' he thought biting his lip, tears 

threatened to fall at the thought of his one true friend like that.

      As he ran he could slowly feel a buildup of energy around him, he knew 

that soon he would be transformed into his true Nightmaren form.

      "Reala," he whispered as he ran neared to where the evil Nightmaren was, 

he shivered feeling the raw power swirling around the other Nightmaren.

      'How can I defeat him, if I don't this dimension and all its people 

including ranma will be destroyed' he thought sadly, he decided right there 

and then that while he had run from the dream world he would stand against 

Reala... too much depended on him.

      "Its pure evil," a voice said startling Nights, with a gasp Nights spun 

around and stared. Standing there was Ranma, his blue eyes were filled with 

pain so like his own and his face was pale determination written on it.

      "Ranma," he said, the young human looked at the evil nightmaren floating 

in the sky.

      "Your going to need help fighting him, were the only ones still standing 

after that portal in the sky opened," Ranma said in almost a whisper, Nights 

stared at the human noticing that for once he saw no ego in the human but a 

deadly seriousness.

      "Ranma, you will be killed if you go against that thing in the sky," 

nights protested, he knew then that Ranma wanted to fight Reala.

      "I know, I finally understand when some of my dreams were trying to tell 

me... I need to fight with you... the other dream creature," Ranma said, at those 

words Night froze. How could Ranma know he was a dream creature, and how could 

he stand there uneffected by the pain others were feeling.

      "What do you mean ranma, tell me!" he demanded, he looked at the sky 

knowing that if he didn't get that portal closed Realas army would soon be 

coming out.

      "Your aura confused me for a long time especially since its identicle to 

the dream creature I met in the dream world, all I know is that your going to 

need me to fight that monster," Ranma said and Nights saw true anger in those 

blue eyes, he sighed knowing that if he didn't let ranma fight his human 

friend would never forgive him.

      "I guess I can let you see the true me," Nights sighed as the energy 

around him reached a climax, in a flash of purple light Nights transformed 

into the true him.

      "Like the creature in the air I am a dream creature called a Nightmaren, 

but while Reala is evil I am his exact opposite," Nights said, Ranma looked 

thoughtful.

      "Cool," he finally said, Nights blinked knowing that he would never 

truly understand how the human mind worked... especially if it was Ranmas mind.

      "We have to hurry, Reala is trying to bring an army through the dream 

portal," he explained, ranma nodded and then leapt to a rooftop startling 

Nights as he began roof hopping.

      "Okay, that's cool... but I can fly," he said to himself, with a sigh he 

leapt into the air and began flying towards Reala.

***

      Ranma frowned as he roof hopped towards the creature... Reala, he had a 

mission and he would succeed no matter what it took. His mother was counting 

on him winning this fight and so many countless innocents, it didn't matter 

that the only person able to help him fight this evil wasn't human.

      It was strange that Nighst was a dream creature, but he had finally 

pieced it together from his dreams just before he had met Nights on the way 

here.

      'I don't understand how I can help Nights fight this creature, I can 

feel it that nothing of the fighting skills I learned over my life will help' 

Ranma thought frowning, but as everyone knows Ranma never gives up... even if it 

would kill him in the end.

TBC

Well that was the fifth chapter, I know it was a bit lame but in chapter six 

there will be the big battle and other stuff... but the ending of this fic you 

will probably be surprised by.

Ja Ne


End file.
